Right Here Waiting
by midnytestar
Summary: Cassie longs for the one she cares for...The Phantom Ranger...But who is he? Song Fic


Hey everyone! This is my very first song fic…so go easy on me please!

I don't own anything the characters belong to Saban and the song belongs to Richard Marx. Although I wish I did…but I don't…well anyways enjoy!

**__**

Right Here Waiting

By: MidNyTeStaR

Oceans apart day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear you voice on the line

But that doesn't stop the pain

"Cassie…Cassie! Hello…? Earth to Cassie?" The Yellow Ranger said waving here hands in mid-air.

"Huh? Oh…hey Ash…I forgot you were even there…" The Pink Ranger responded coming out of her trance.

Ashley wrinkled her face. "Gee… what were you thinking about? It's like I was talking to a wall…"

"Hmm..? Nothing really…"She sighs heavily.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Oh you know exactly who I'm talking about…" Her long time friend responded as she shoved a piece of carrot into her mouth.

Cassie knew exactly who Ashley was talking about, the Phantom Ranger. But she refused to admit it. It has been almost a week since the Rangers last saw the Phantom Ranger. All she could do was think about him and what he had done to save her and the others.

But what was the use just sitting here thinking about him? He's gone now, never to be seen again. All that she has left is memories of him, they way he looked, even though she never got the chance to ask him who he was and his soothing voice.

"I'm gonna see what TJ's up to." Cassie said wanting to change the conversation.

"Cass…" 

Before Ashley could get another word out, Cassie had rushed out of the room almost bumping into Carlos.

"Whoa! Slow down Cassie!" He turned to Ashley. "What with her?"

"Two words…Phantom Ranger…"

"Oh…" Carlos said giving her the I gotcha look.

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever

Cassie had lied about going to check on TJ. She just wanted some fresh air and alone time to think about the past events. The more she thought about the Phantom ranger, the more it drove her crazy. She wanted to know everything about him, like who he was, what he's doing, heck she even wanted to know if he even like sushi! But most of all, she just wanted to know if he was okay.

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

A familiar figure sits alone under a tree in the park, thinking about past events. He remembered everything so vividly. How he was so lucky to be able to get there in time to assist the Pink Ranger to when he had promised that he'd always be there for her to the time he was capture and was forced to hand over the Ruby necklace that he wore around he neck in order to protect her. Sometimes he even regret doing so…

I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear your laughter, I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy

But now all he wanted to do now was just to be with her, the spunky Pink Ranger, who loved everything that surrounded her and to protect her from all that harms.

Wherever you go 

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting 

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Cassie walked around not knowing exactly where she was going, but she kept walking. The words of the Phantom Ranger ran through her head about a million times.

*flashback*

"Wait, are you leaving me?…us?" Cassie asks

"I go where I am needed and stay as long as I am needed." The Phantom Ranger responses.

"So if we need you again?"

"I will always remember you…"

The Phantom Ranger takes off.

*ends*

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take that chance

The Phantom Ranger looked up to see a girl that seem to resemble the Pink Ranger's features. He remember back to when he was hurt and she had jumped in to help him. The look in her eyes were genuine. It showed him that she really cared for him like no other.

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy

Cassie continued to wander around for a while until something caught her eye, the lonely figure sitting under the tree. She slowly crept up behind him.

"Adam?"

He jerked his head around, only to see the beautiful Cassie, his Cassie. 

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you


End file.
